The Heart in the Whole
by Sugar Swede
Summary: Los acontecimientos después de El Gran Juego dejan a Sherlock dependiente de su mejor amigo y compañero. Pero John tiene un secreto... Hurt/Comfort. Romance. Slash. Traducción autorizada por VerityBurns
1. Secuelas

**N.A:** Esta historia comienza justo después de _El Gran Juego, _y no es la continuación de la anterior historia, _The road less travelled._

**Nota de la Traductora:** Esta historia es una traducción de la original '**The heart in the Whole'** que pertenece a **VerityBurns**. La traducción está hecha con su permiso, y se recomienda leer la versión original si es posible, ya que siempre será mejor._  
_Hay aclaraciones al final del capítulo, por si fuesen necesarias.

**ADVERTENCIA:**Por TCE (traumatismo craneoencefálico.) Si no significa nada para ti, supongo que no tienes que preocuparte por la advertencia.

* * *

Dos disparos.

Habían sido dos disparos.

_Rebobina…_

Esperando, espalda tensada contra la pared de la cabina, piernas tensadas y listas.

Esperando, el poder enroscándose en su cuerpo, su mirada estrechándose, concentrada en el arma en la mano de Sherlock, y en el dedo de Sherlock que comenzaba a apretar el gatillo.

Esperando, pasado el punto en el que había alguna posibilidad de que Sherlock cambiase de opinión o se detuviese, hasta el momento en el que el disparo se volvió inevitable.

Solo en ese momento se movió, liberando toda aquella energía en un arranque acelerado que lo envió volando a través del suelo de baldosas, directamente hacia Sherlock, con los brazos extendidos para estrecharle entre ellos, retorciendo el cuerpo para maximizar la velocidad mientras hacía que los dos se hundieran en la piscina, a la vez que la bola de fuego del chaleco bomba estallaba sobre sus cabezas y la fuerza de la explosión les enviaba al fondo del agua.

Ruido, luz, presión, falta de aire, todas las sensaciones inundando su mente pero ninguna de ellas tocando el horror subyacente mientras su cerebro se conectaba con sus oídos. La falta de respuesta de Sherlock, el recuerdo de su cuerpo sacudiéndose de repente mientras John le giraba, y la insoportable, petrificante consciencia de haber oído dos disparos.

Dos disparos, cuando solo debió haber sido uno…

* * *

John se despertó tambaleándose, agarrotado e incómodo en la silla del hospital, con la mirada yendo inmediatamente a la figura quieta en la cama, y después a los indicadores de las máquinas situadas a cada lado.

Ningún cambio.

Bajó la vista a la mano que estrechaba la suya. La mano fuerte, hábil, que normalmente se movía con tanta precisión y determinación. Los largos dedos, que podían dominar un violín y hacerle entregar sus más exquisitas notas. Parecen tan frágiles ahora, tan quietos, las venas azules tan evidentes a través de la pálida, pálida piel…

Casi sonrió pensando en la reacción de Sherlock si abriese los ojos y viese a John sujetando su mano. Definitivamente elevaría la ceja ante tal imposición, lo sabía.

Movió la vista, como si por mirar fijamente a las cejas de Sherlock las animase a moverse, pero no ocurrió nada. Sus ojos recorrían los marcados pómulos, la larga mandíbula, y los sorprendentemente carnosos labios. La más viva, la más consciente y vibrante de todas las personas que John había conocido… ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, pero no se giró para mirar. El personal había intentado mantenerlo fuera al principio, insistiendo que no era de su familia, no tenía relación, ni derecho, pero John bajó la cabeza y se negó a moverse. Mycroft entró antes de que estuviesen a punto de sacarle.

'Solo tienen un paciente gracias a John.' puntualizó Mycroft, con una sonrisa de aprobación que John apenas percibió. Fue él quien alcanzó y giró a Sherlock, de manera que la bala que habría entrado por detrás de su cabeza, en cambio, solo pasó rozándola.

Hubo una discusión, pero John había dejado de escuchar. Tenía ya suficiente experiencia con los hermanos Holmes para saber quien ganaría.

'¿Ningún cambio?' – Era Anthea, haciendo su control matinal en nombre de Mycroft.

John negó con la cabeza. No quería a Anthea en la habitación. No estaba preocupada por Sherlock. No le importaba si la figura en la cama todavía albergaba un alma o si solo era un caparazón, una casa vacía. A ella no le importaba, Sherlock solo era un punto en su agenda, le traía sin cuidado.

Miró a su alrededor. Ningún vendaje alrededor de la cabeza de ella, ninguna aguja en sus brazos, ningún ventilador manteniendo su respiración. Ojos abiertos, consciente, alerta, despierta….no podía mirarla por mucho tiempo mas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el cuerpo de Sherlock el que yacía en esa cama? Tantas otras personas, y ninguna de ellas tan viva como Sherlock, ninguna tan única, ninguna tan _importante_.

Como doctor, John sabía que no estaba bien pensar así, claro que lo sabía. Ofenderse con todo el mundo por caminar y hablar mientras que Sherlock no podía, estaba mal.

Como hombre, le daba igual. Mejor si fuese cualquier otra persona, mejor si fuese Anthea, mejor si fuese él mismo. Mejor que fuese cualquiera menos Sherlock Holmes, quien dejaría un hueco tan grande en el mundo.

Cuando recordó girarse de nuevo, ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Habían pasado seis días y siete noches desde la explosión.

La primera noche fue de pánico, de horror; una imagen borrosa de movimiento y color en la memoria de John.

El viaje en ambulancia, la sangre, los gritos, la actividad frenética con una total quietud en su centro. Ninguna respuesta de Sherlock, ninguna reacción. Todavía vivo, pero de alguna manera ya ausente.

Gente empujando a John, luces en sus ojos. 'Shock' decían. 'Estas en shock.' Sentado a un lado, de espaldas a la pared, mirando a un hombre que no estaba allí. Impotente.

El hospital. Sherlock trasladado. Cirugía de emergencia para mitigar la presión en su cerebro. Reparando el daño provocado por la trayectoria de la bala que se dirigía directamente a la parte de atrás de su cráneo. El deseo desesperado de que sobreviviese.

Sentado en la sala de espera, con las dos manos temblando, la gente hablaba pero era solo ruido, no tenía sentido. En su cabeza las palabras daban vueltas y vueltas…_Tan solo vive después de la operación Sherlock, tan solo no te mueras._ Vueltas y vueltas alrededor del jardín, como un osito de peluche. _No te mueras, Sherlock, solo no te mueras. _ Una y otra vez, hasta que creyó que se volvería loco.

Después,el primer día solo, sin rumbo, perdido.

Un día de café sin beber y preguntas de la policía que no significaban nada, no tenían sentido, eran irrelevantes - ¿No podían ver que no importaba? ¿Qué importaba ya?

Un día de espera a que Sherlock despertase. Que despertase y respondiese las preguntas, y pidiese ser liberado para poder irse a casa - ¿Es que no sabían que tenía varios experimentos en fase crítica?

Un día largo, interminable, un día que pasaba y Sherlock no se despertaba, y no saltaba fuera de la cama para salir corriendo detrás del maldito Moriarty, y no le gritaba a John por ser aburrido y predecible y un idiota, y no se despertaba…y tan solo no se despertó.

Una noche silenciosa. El pitido de los monitores, el siseo del ventilador, se desvanecían en ruido de fondo.

Silencio.

'A veces no hablo durante días,' Sherlock le había advertido. '¿Eso te molestaría?'

John no había respondido a esa pregunta realmente, pero su respuesta habría sido 'No' si hubiera dicho algo. Ahora le molestaba. Ya no diría que no nunca mas.

El segundo día trajo a más expertos. Por primera vez John deseó no haber sido doctor, y así no entender el significado de la escala de Coma de Glasgow, no estar familiarizado con el diagnóstico del Traumatismo Craneoencefálico, y no saber cuanto habían caído las posibilidades de Sherlock una vez que habían pasado 24 horas.

Mycroft estaba allí, estaba hablando con los médicos, haciendo preguntas, pidiendo una información que John sabía que no podían darle. Ninguna cantidad de poder o influencia podía deducir los misterios del cerebro humano. No había manera de saber cuando, o si Sherlock se despertaría, o como podría estar afectado.

Los especialistas estaban hablando con Mycroft. John podía oírles mencionar posibles problemas de memoria, de habla, de visión o equilibrio. Sherlock podría sufrir cambios de humor, y su personalidad podría verse completamente alterada.  
Las cuestiones mas importantes tendrían que ver con sus habilidades cognitivas – atención, concentración, procesar información…todas las cosas que Sherlock valoraba mas en si mismo podían haber desaparecido.

¿Lo sabría? Se preguntaba John. Si se despertase como un hombre diferente, un hombre corriente, como todos los demás, ¿Sabría lo que ha perdido?  
A veces la gente no lo sabía – salían de un coma en rechazo, incapaces de comparar su comportamiento de después de la lesión con sus capacidades anteriores a ella, sin entender o aceptar que habían cambiado. Así sería mejor, pensó John. Para Sherlock sería mejor. Lo vería cuando despertase.

Los días pasaban, volviéndose noches, vigilando, esperando a que Sherlock volviese. La gente iba y venía mientras que John se quedaba, casi tan quieto como su amigo, hablándole todo el tiempo. Hablándole de los casos, de gente que conocían, hasta del puñetero sistema solar. Dejándole solo brevemente y cuando era estrictamente necesario, entonces Mycroft venía a ocupar su lugar mientras se duchaba, comía y hacía lo mínimo para mantenerse activo.

Mycroft le hablaba, y por él, John trataba de hacer el esfuerzo. Por el hermano de Sherlock lo intentó, concentrándose en las palabras, pensando en que decir, empujando a través de la niebla de negación en su cabeza. La niebla que decía que todo aquello no estaba sucediendo realmente, que decía 'Te despertará el violín a las cuatro de la mañana', que decía que todo era un mal sueño, el peor que había tenido nunca; un asunto horrible, sin lugar a dudas, pero que no era posible que fuese _real_.

Mycroft se rindió después de un rato, mirando a John con compasión en los ojos aunque fuese _su_ hermano quien estaba en la cama, _su familia_la que nunca se recuperaría. Aun así, sonrió a John y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Había leído los informes, decía, había visto la declaración que John vagamente recordaba haber hecho, había interrogado al francotirador responsable del disparo.

Sabía lo que había hecho Moriarty, lo que John había intentado hacer, lo mucho que John había querido sacrificarse para salvar a su hermano. Lo sabía. Lo sabía todo.

Seis días y siete noches. Un día más y John se tendría que ir a casa. Volver a casa e intentar aceptar que Sherlock probablemente se habría ido, que el cuerpo en la cama era solo eso, un cuerpo. No sería Sherlock nunca más. No sería Sherlock de nuevo.

Se había dado siete días a si mismo, siete días para esperar y rezar a un Dios que no sabía si estaba escuchando, en el que no sabía si creía, pero aun así rezó.

Después de siete días, el diez por ciento de posibilidades de recuperación bajó a un tres. Un diez por ciento estaba bien. Un diez por ciento estaba dentro de lo posible. Podrías esperar con un diez por ciento, podías esperar y aun creer que Sherlock abriría los ojos.

Que abriría los ojos y vería a John sentado allí, agarrando su mano aun sabiendo que Sherlock lo odiaría y le fastidiaría, y no querría que las emociones y el sentimiento de John gotearan sobre el.

Apartaría su mano y le dedicaría a John una mirada arrogante tan pronto como abriese los ojos. Pronto abriría los ojos. Los abriría y vería a John esperar. Esperar a que su mundo volviese.

* * *

Oscuridad. Dolor. Confusión. Estaba flotando, desconectado, perdido en el vacío. Recuerdos inconexos, ¿Lo eran? ¿Eran recuerdos, o visiones? Imágenes destellando a través de su mente. Impresiones de ruido, luz, de brazos cerrándose alrededor de él. El vacío ascendiendo y tragándole de nuevo. Negrura.

Una presencia. Una voz. Palabras sin sentido, solo sonidos, sin significado, pero familiares. Sonando cálidas, seguras, como en casa. Apagándose.

Tacto. Algo tocándole. Alguien. Una mano más caliente que la otra. Disparidad. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién le estaba tocando? Alcanzando…

* * *

John miraba fijamente a la mano que estaba sujetando, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿Sus plegarias habían conseguido un milagro o su anhelo había producido una ilusión?

No, estaba casi seguro. La mano de Sherlock se había movido. Esperó, indeciso, asustado; La esperanza es una emoción muy peligrosa.

No volvió a suceder de nuevo durante varias horas, pero entonces los dedos de Sherlock se apretaron. John echó un vistazo a su otra mano – también se doblaba.

Buscó el timbre, apretando el botón que traería a la multitud, que haría saber a Mycroft que su hermano estaba volviendo, intentando desesperadamente acallar la esperanza traicionera; recordándose a si mismo que el progreso al nivel II no garantizaba ningún avance al nivel VIII y que Sherlock se podía estancar en cualquier punto de la escala y quedarse ahí, perdido en su cabeza, durante meses, o incluso años.

Por la tarde, Sherlock estaba mucho mas receptivo, moviéndose en la cama, tirando de los vendajes y dando golpes si era tocado. Ya no tenía ventilador, respiraba por si mismo y hablaba, aunque sus palabras eran aleatorias, incoherentes. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no miraba a nadie, su vista vagaba desenfocada.

'Confuso y agitado' el especialista dijo a Mycroft. 'Nivel IV en la escala Rancho. Excelente' El hombre parecía encantado.

John permitió a la esperanza en su pecho crecer un poco más, dejándola desplegarse ligeramente, un optimismo tentador pero cauteloso, todavía abrazado por la desilusión pero haciéndose más fuerte.

'El nivel III es el punto de fijación' continuó el experto. 'Si ha llegado tan lejos, es probable que progrese mas'

Mycroft murmuró algo y John oyó al doctor hacer un chasquido en desaprobación. 'No, no. Me temo que eso solo ocurre en televisión. La gente no se despierta de golpe de un coma; el cerebro no es un interruptor de la luz, le lleva tiempo reorientarse.'

Más murmullos. John durmió en una cama por primera vez en una semana. Hay que reconocer que la cama estaba en una de las habitaciones de visitas del hospital, realmente no abandonó el edificio, pero Mycroft estaba sentado con su hermano aquella noche, y John no confiaba en si mismo en no tomar la mano de Sherlock inintencionadamente, como había acostumbrado a hacer. No quería aumentar la agitación de Sherlock; era muy común en los pacientes con daño cerebral que no les gustase que les tocasen, especialmente al principio. A veces incluso percibían el contacto físico como dolor.

Era demasiado pronto para juzgar hasta que punto la persona que estaba volviendo sería el Sherlock que conocían. Estaba progresando ciertamente muy rápido – naturalmente, siendo Sherlock, tendría prisa. La sonrisa casi afloraba en la cara de John y durmió profundamente, exhausto de la vigilia, por una vez sin soñar con explosiones o disparos, pero si con los ojos de Sherlock, y con esa mirada penetrante que te recorría y sabía todos tus secretos. 'Tendría que tener cuidado con esa mirada' fue el ultimo pensamiento de John antes de caer en el sueño; Tenía que volver de nuevo a la guardia por la mañana, o Sherlock vería…Sherlock sabría…que John durmió.

* * *

Sherlock se despertó la mañana siguiente sabiendo quien era. Escuchó los pitidos de las máquinas y el crujido de alguien que cruzaba las piernas en una silla junto a él. Podía sentir una aguja en su brazo, y le dolía la cabeza. El hospital, entonces. Abrió los ojos, era de noche.

Mas crujidos, después una voz. Era Mycroft, pero decía cosas sin sentido – ningún cambio. Sherlock sonrió para si.

Oyó una puerta, pasos. ¿Es que nadie iba a encender la luz?

Alguien se aproximaba, eran pasos conocidos, que sonaban como en casa. '¿John?'

La voz de John respondió a su izquierda, pero sus palabras sonaban malamente. Sherlock giró la cabeza.

John no caminaría en la oscuridad, ¿no? ¿Estaría su cabeza vendada? Alzó la mano para comprobarlo. Había un vendaje, pero su cara estaba descubierta.

Sherlock alargó la mano, que fue rápidamente agarrada de forma familiar.

'John, ¿Por qué no te puedo ver?'

* * *

Se aceptan comentarios y correcciones si las consideráis necesarias!

Aclaraciones:

La _Escala de coma de Glasgow _es una escala para medir la capacidad cognitiva de los pacientes que han sufrido un Traumatismo Craneoencefálico durante las primeras 24 horas después del trauma.

La escala _Rancho_, sería una escala equivalente a la Glasgow creada por un hospital americano (Rancho Los Amigos.)


	2. De nuevo en casa

"Un paso más," murmuró John. "Así. Eso es."

"Se cuantos pasos hay hasta mi propio piso!" espetó Sherlock bruscamente, irritado, apartando la mano guía de John tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta.

Irritable parecía ser su estado por defecto en aquel momento, pensó John. Era entendible, por supuesto, pero John encontraba realmente difícil empatizar con él, a decir verdad. Seguía flotando en una nube de alivio y euforia por tener a Sherlock de vuelta otra vez, y de que fuera otra vez él mismo, su personalidad, su inteligencia, su carácter esencial... así que aguantaría la irritabilidad, la aguantaría y estaría alegre por ello cada día.

Sherlock estaba dando tumbos y John apuró detrás de él, nunca mas alejado que unos pocos pasos desde que se había desperado por primera vez tres semanas antes.

La afasia había sido preocupante, pero gracias a dios duró poco. Cuando inicialmente recobró la consciencia, Sherlock no podía entender lo que le estaban diciendo, aunque claramente reconocía voces diferentes y él mismo podía hablar. Eso hizo muy difícil que se calmase, aunque la presencia de John ciertamente le ayudó; se había aferrado a la mano de John desde el primer momento en que le había agarrado.

Durante el principio de la tarde, para el alivio de todos los implicados, había empezado a escoger palabras, luego frases, hasta que por la noche pudo comunicarse y entender relativamente de manera normal, y el problema no volvió. De verdad, tenían mucha suerte, pensó John. Muchísima suerte, de hecho. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Sherlock se había tirado en el sofá, en su pose dramática habitual, brazos y piernas estirados como una típula gigante.

"¡Me estoy volviendo loco!" declaró, sentándose de nuevo y presionando las palmas de las manos contra sus ojos.

John se sentó en la mesita del café y suavemente retiró sus manos, sosteniéndolas mientras miraba a los ojos a Sherlock de una manera de la que nunca se había atrevido antes.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, John?" preguntó Sherlock, sin tratar de liberar sus manos y en lugar de eso agachando la cabeza y apoyándose derecho hasta que su frente reposó en el esternón de John.

El ya de por si mínimo respeto por el espacio personal y los límites físicos había desaparecido completamente, al menos en lo que a John respectaba. John no había establecido todavía si aquello se debía a la lesión cerebral, que ciertamente podía conducir a reducir las inhibiciones, o si se debía al aumento de dependencia forzado por su actual situación.

A pesar de la causa, Sherlock casi parecía observar a John como una extensión de si mismo en aquel momento, aceptando sus cuidados de cualquier forma que necesitase, mientras que se apartaba del resto del personal médico, indignado.

John miró hacia abajo. El pelo de Sherlock estaba volviendo a crecer pero era todavía demasiado corto por atrás y por los lados, aunque familiarmente desaliñado en la parte de arriba. Había sido cortado correctamente antes de que dejaran el hospital la semana anterior, sin duda a instancias de Mycroft, por lo que ya no era tan obvio que parte había sido afeitada para la operación. John se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos los rizos.

Su mano rondaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sherlock y la bajó, alejándola lentamente. "Estarás contento de estar vivo" dijo. "Contento de estar aquí, contento de ser _tú_."

Sherlock hizo un ruido débil y se apoyó hacia atrás, tirando de sus manos, liberándolas, y dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellas. "Pero no soy yo, ¿o si?" preguntó. "¿Quién soy, sino mi trabajo?" levantó la cabeza de nuevo. "El trabajo, John, lo que me importa es el trabajo – Sin eso, ¡lo que queda en mi cerebro se pudrirá! Si no puedo hacer mi trabajo, entonces… ¿Qué sentido tiene que esté aquí? Sería mejor que estuviese…"

"¡Cállate!" le ordenó John, demasiado alto, haciendo a Sherlock estremecerse…pero había límites para lo que podía aguantar. "Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase." Se apoyó sobre los pies.

"Eres una puñetera reina del drama, Sherlock." Él no había sido más que paciente y comprensivo durante todo aquel tiempo, pero no iba a escuchar eso. Esto necesitaba ser criticado, y duramente. "¿Podrías pensar por un maldito minuto en lo que estas diciendo?" bajó la voz. "¿Y en a quién se lo estas diciendo?"

Respiró hondo, tratando de recobrar el temple, y se giró automáticamente, aunque no había necesidad de que escondiese la cara.

"Estoy ciego, John." La voz grave venía de detrás. "Lisiado e inútil, dependiente de ti, no hago bien a nadie."

John suspiró pesadamente y se movió de nuevo hacia la mesa del café, sentándose y tomando otra vez las manos de Sherlock. "No estás lisiado," le dijo, no por primera vez. No estaba seguro de si Sherlock estaba teniendo problemas para recordar o si solamente no se lo creía.

"No hay nada mal en tus ojos, están justamente como…" retuvo las siguientes palabras. "Están perfectamente, sin dañar, como tus nervios ópticos."

Levantó una mano hacia un lado de la cabeza de Sherlock. "La bala dañó la parte de atrás de tu cráneo, causando problemas principalmente en el lóbulo occipital de tu cerebro, donde se aloja el córtex visual." Descubrió que su mano estaba acariciando el pelo de Sherlock y la alejó, aunque Sherlock pareció no darse demasiada cuenta.

"La ceguera cortical es igualmente ceguera." Sherlock respondió.

"No, no lo es," John insistió, moviéndose para agarrar sus hombros ahora. "Tus ojos aún están perfectos." Miró hacia ellos de nuevo, muy cerca, muchísimo más cerca de lo que acostumbraba a verlos. "Es solo que la información no esta llegando a tu cerebro de momento. Tu visión puede que vuelva…al menos hasta un cierto grado."

"_Posiblemente_ podría volver." Sherlock le corrigió, citando las palabras del especialista. "¿Y de que le sirve un _cierto grado_ a un hombre como yo? Mis deducciones dependen de mis observaciones. La capacidad limitada de no caerme en el follaje no parece ir a ayudarme en mi trabajo."

"¿Es que todo tiene que ser ahora o pronto contigo?" John estaba cansado y eso se reflejaba en su voz. "¡Ha pasado solo un mes desde que te dispararon en la cabeza! No creo que nadie espere que te incorpores de nuevo al trabajo aún."

"Me dispararon _a un lado_ de la cabeza, gracias a ti." Fue su respuesta. Sherlock aún no recordaba nada sobre el enfrentamiento en la piscina, pero Mycroft le había puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido. Eso había sido lo mas cerca que había estado de sacar el tema, pero John ciertamente no quería pensar en ello ahora.

Parecía que Sherlock estaba de acuerdo, pues continuó, "Estás cansado. ¿Es hora de dormir?"

John se dio cuenta de que estaba bostezando, y abandonó su incómoda posición para sentarse debidamente en el sofá. Había querido conseguir un reloj parlante para Sherlock, pero éste se resistía a usar cualquier "parafernalia de ciegos" como el le llamaba, y menos cualquiera relacionada con su TCE. John decidió sugerírselo a Mycroft, dejándole la responsabilidad a él.

La recuperación de Sherlock era realmente notable, en la opinión, quizá no experta pero ciertamente formada de John. Su personalidad y agudeza parecían casi intactas – El ligero comportamiento dependiente podía haber surgido de la falta de visión tan fácilmente como del daño cerebral en si.

No había tenido mas problemas entendiendo las palabras de otros, aunque todavía sufría bastante frecuentemente de anomia, lo que le causaba gran frustración. Debía de ser particularmente frustrante para alguien como Sherlock, quien siempre había sido muy elocuente, encontrarse a si mismo incapaz de identificar la palabra que buscaba, pensó John. Mucha gente estaba familiarizada con eso de "Oh, ¡lo tengo en la punta de la lengua!" pues la mayoría de personas sufrían de anomia ocasionalmente, pero era claramente un nuevo y poco grato fenómeno para Sherlock.

Aunque era la perseverancia lo que hacía que no se le pudiese dejar solo.  
Muchas veces Sherlock se quedaba atascado, incapaz de salir de un tema particular en una conversación, o repitiéndole infinitamente una acción mucho después de haber necesitado hacerla. Cuando John lo encontró con las encías sangrando, después de cepillarse los dientes durante quince minutos, su decisión de estar con el tanto como fuese humanamente posible, fue tomada.

"Podrías también dormir conmigo." Anunció Sherlock, provocando que la boca de John se abriese en shock. La desinhibición sexual era uno de los posibles efectos colaterales del Traumatismo Craneoencefálico, pero ciertamente nunca habría anticipado que podría afectarle a Sherlock. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que tenía que lidiar con esta? ¿Qué ocurre cuando se te ofrece un billete dorado pero sabes que no lo puedes aceptar?

"Sé que no te vas arriba, a tu cama." Sherlock continuó, ignorando la confusión que había disparado en su mejor amigo en aquel momento. "Sé que has estado durmiendo en el sofá por si me quedaba atascado haciendo tostadas y provocaba un incendio…o lo que sea de lo que estés preocupado." Se encogió de hombros. "Deberías dormir en mi habitación; la cama es lo suficientemente grande para compartirla, y por lo menos descansarías un poco, cosa que desde luego necesitas."

Gradualmente, el ritmo cardiaco de John comenzó a estabilizarse a la vez que comprendió lo que Sherlock intentaba decirle. "¿Cómo sabes que he estado durmiendo en el sofá?" preguntó con curiosidad. Había tratado de ser discreto con eso, pues no quería que Sherlock se sintiese asfixiado.

"¡Obvio!" resopló Sherlock. "El tercer escalón cruje, y lo oigo dos veces por la mañana en lugar de una cuando bajas; la primera vez eres tú yendo a por ropa limpia después de haber pasado la noche aquí abajo."

Se recostó en el asiento, cruzando los dedos bajo su mentón, en una pose familiar que hizo encoger el corazón de John.  
"El sofá huele mas fuerte de lo normal a ti, especialmente al final, cerca de la puerta donde imagino que apoyas la cabeza, el mejor lado para oírme si me despierto en medio de la noche."

Una sonrisa se extendió en la cara de John mientras continuaba.

"Cuando me guías puedo sentir que te mueves como si tu espalda estuviese tiesa, lo que normalmente solo ocurre cuando te has dormido en algun lugar incómodo, y se habría aliviado si hubieras pasado la última semana en tu cama. Finalmente…" hizo una pausa, pareciendo casi avergonzado de lo que iba a decir.

"Te conozco, John." Dijo. "Se que estás preocupado por mi y te concierne mi seguridad. No es razonable, conociendo eso, que considere que te puedas ir a dormir en tu cómoda cama, dejándome aquí abajo desatendido."

John dejó escapar un silbido bajo. "Eso," dijo "ha sido increíble."

Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron al recordar aquellas palabras. "No ha sido increíble, John." Negó enfáticamente. "y aún menos ha sido extraordinario." Parecía disgustado consigo mismo. "Si te pudiese ver, habría sabido todo esto en segundos."

John descartó esa afirmación con un resoplido. "Si, pero acabas de hacer una deducción, exactamente de la misma manera en la que te he oído hacerlo cien veces antes, excepto que te has basado en tus otros sentidos; el sonido de las escaleras, el olor del sofá – gracias por eso, por cierto, me daré una ducha si huelo tanto – lo que aprendiste al estar en contacto conmigo cuando me movía, y tu anterior conocimiento en la materia."

Se giró en s asiento y estiró el brazo, poniendo la mano en el brazo de Sherlock.  
"Vale, puede que dónde esté durmiendo no sea un asunto de vida o muerte, quizá sea un ejemplo trivial, pero a esto me refiero cuando digo que sigues siendo tú," explicó. "Tu cerebro aún es extraordinario….¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Por el amor de Dios, podrías haber sido un vegetal!" Se encogió cuando las palabras se le escaparon; era una manera poco profesional de describir la tragedia de una mente reducida a un continuo estado vegetativo.

Sherlock seguía pareciendo apenas convencido, por lo que John continuó. "Muy bien, ¿Y qué si tu inteligencia se ha visto algo reducida? ¿Y qué si ya no fueras nunca mas un genio? Imagina que fueses como el resto de nosotros, otro idiota entre la multitud – ¿Sería eso peor que perder tu vista, la cual con suerte volverá de todas maneras?"

"¿Estás sugiriendo de verdad que unos cuantos puntos de CI son mas importantes que la ceguera total?" El tono de Sherlock era mordaz, pero John no se dejó engañar.

"No para la mayoría de la gente, pero ¿Y para tí, Sherlock?" John lo sabía mejor. "Se honesto contigo mismo aún si no puedes ser honesto conmigo," exigió. "Dijiste antes que me conocías. Pues, puede que yo no tenga tu intelecto, pero también te conozco."

Sherlock permaneció obstinadamente en silencio. "Yo te conozco, Sherlock. Te conozco, y he estado una semana sin hacer nada mas que pensar que ocurrirá y como podremos manejarlo, una semana sin nada mas que miedos para pasar el tiempo. Veremos quien conoce al otro mejor…Dime cual era mi mayor miedo."

"Que no me despertara, supongo," dijo Sherlock con desdén.

"¡Aburrido!" le retó John, con una cierta cantidad de satisfacción. "Inténtalo de nuevo."

Sherlock estaba empezando a parecer enfadado, pero eso era mucho mejor que vencido. John podía manejarlo enfadado.

"Bien," le espetó Sherlock, todavía sin pensar en ello realmente. "Que fuese diferente. Que no fuese yo mismo. Que el daño cerebral afectase a mi personalidad y a mi función cognitiva. Una posible amnesia; puede que pensases que no te recordaría."

John se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. "¿Eso es lo que piensas?" preguntó en voz baja, la decepción notable en su voz, de forma que Sherlock no podría ignorarla. "Estuviste en coma durante una semana. No teníamos ni idea de cuando, o si ibas a despertar o como estarías afectado y honestamente, ¿Crees que mi miedo mas grande sería si me recordarías o no?"

Fue una lucha mantener la voz calmada mientras se ponía de pie. "Creo que voy a ir a darme una ducha, si me disculpas. ¿Estarás bien por unos minutos? No tardaré mucho."

Se giró sin esperar una respuesta, cuando Sherlock extendió rápidamente la mano y le agarró de la manga.

"John." dijo. "John, lo siento. Eso fue descuidado. No quería decir eso, solo que estoy tan…" suspiró. "No quiero pagar mi frustración contigo, por favor…siéntate." Tiró del brazo de John, llevándole de nuevo al sofá.

"Se que no hemos hablado de ello," continuó Sherlock. "Lo que pasó con Moriarty, o la semana que me perdí. Había tanto movimiento en el hospital que ha sido un ajuste enorme el volver a casa, sin ser capaz de ver, los problemas con las palabras, atascarme haciendo cosas, es tan frustrante y tan difícil y…"

"Es aterrador," insertó John suavemente. "Lo sé, está bien. Probablemente te estoy presionando de mas, lo siento." John intentaba calmar a Sherlock para poderse marchar, tratando de calmarse a si mismo, pero él luchaba. Todas las emociones del pasado mes estaban rebosando, todo lo que había suprimido estaba saliendo a la superficie, como si ese inconsciente comentario de Sherlock hubiese tirado de la anilla, y ahora no hubiese manera de evitar una explosión.

No había llorado nunca en el hospital. Demasiado paralizado al principio, supuso. Después, en todas aquellas horas, apenas se había alejado del lado de Sherlock, pues nunca se sabe de cuanto son conscientes los pacientes en coma, ni de lo que pueden oír. No quería que el único aporte sensorial de Sherlock fuese el sonido de él llorando.

Después de que Sherlock se despertase, el tiempo para las lágrimas se había acabado. John estaba tan feliz, todo el resto había desaparecido, pero ahora…los miedos que había enterrado estaban saliendo de nuevo a la superficie y pudo sentir como las lágrimas le brotaban sin importar que estuviese preparado o no. Necesitaba irse a la ducha, y rápido.

Intentó levantarse de nuevo. "Está bien, Sherlock," su tono de voz era impresionantemente firme, pensó. "Podemos hablar de ello mañana, si quieres. Ahora me voy y…"

"John." Sherlock no le soltaba, agarrándole aún de la manga y levantando el otro brazo, girándole para que quedasen cara a cara y manteniendo a John en el sitio. "¿Qué es, qué pasa? Tu voz no suena bien."

"Por favor, déjame ir, Sherlock." Su voz estaba tan calmada como le era posible. "Necesito irme durante unos minutos. Me daré una ducha rápida y luego volveré, ¿Vale? Hablaremos después, si quieres."

* * *

Sherlock no se lo creía. John tiró alejándose de el, intentando mantenerse, y ahora intentando separar los dedos de Sherlock de su manga. Había algo muy mal.

John siempre estaba allí, a su lado, una presencia constante que había aceptado desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos a la oscuridad.

Ahora John estaba tratando de alejarse de él y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que eso no le gustaba nada.

Se agarró más fuerte, y luego deslizó las manos hasta los hombros de John. "Dime que va mal." Insistió. "¿Esto es por lo que dije? No lo pensaba, mira, ya me he disculpado, y los dos sabemos que yo _nunca_ me disculpo." Trató de aligerar la situación.

La respiración de John se hacía más rápida y seguía tirando. ¡Si pudiera ver! Si pudiera echar solo una mirada a la cara de John sabría exactamente lo que estaba pasando. John estaba claramente agitado, esto era muy frustrante….Sherlock agarró sus hombros mas fuertemente y lo agitó. "¡Dímelo!"

Hubo una especie de jadeo entrecortado y de repente John cambió de dirección. En vez de tirar se lanzó hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock y sujetándolo fuertemente.

Sherlock pudo sentir que el cuerpo de John temblaba, y que su clavícula estaba húmeda. Se dio cuenta de que John estaba llorando.

John, que siempre era el positivo de los dos, intentando constantemente animar a Sherlock, diciéndole lo afortunado que era, y como las cosas volverían a la normalidad, que todo estaría bien.

Su amigo John, quien había estado para él casi a cada minuto desde que se despertó en el hospital, quien le había rescatado de una multitud de vejaciones, quien se había convertido casi en una parte de él, siempre ahí, una constante, cálida y tranquilizadora presencia….simplemente John.

Simplemente John, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba ahora con grandes sollozos, mientras se aferraba a Sherlock y lloraba en su cuello.

Cautelosamente, Sherlock alzó los brazos y los posó sobre la espalda de John, dándole palmaditas, vacilante, sin estar seguro de lo que debía hacer. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Seguramente su comentario no habría sido tan desagradable como para llegar a ese nivel. Había sido desconsiderado, si, pensó para si mismo, pero para que John se derrumbase así…

_¡Piensa! _Se dijo a si mismo. John dice que tu cerebro aún es extraordinario, así que _úsalo._ Por primera vez desde que se había despertado, Sherlock consideró algo más que su ceguera, su frustración y sus miedos. Empezó a pensar las cosas desde la perspectiva de John.

¿Cómo podría haber sido para John el momento del disparo? Oír a Mycroft leyendo el informe no le decía realmente por lo que habría pasado John, o como se habría sentido. Sabía que era algo importante para la gente, como se sentían. Deseó poder recordar lo que había pasado, pero no había nada en su cabeza después de haber salido de la piscina.

Sabía que John había sido forzado a llevar una de las chaquetas-bomba de Moriarty, que la había llevado la primera vez que se vieron. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sus manos se aplanaron contra la de John cuando un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurría… ¿Y si hubiera sido al contrario?

¿Habría hecho él eso? ¿Habría velado a John, como John había hecho por él? Una semana perdida, sin garantía de resultados al final de ella. Siete días y siete noches en una incómoda silla, solo pensando en todo lo que podría ir mal, aún si las cosas iban bien…

Si, lo haría, se dio cuenta, con cierto grado de sorpresa. Si hubiese sido John el que estuviese tumbado en aquella cama, entonces él, Sherlock, habría estado sentado en aquella silla. Esto era interesante.

Apretó los brazos alrededor de John, que todavía sollozaba incontrolablemente, y empezó a acariciar su espalda en lo que el esperaba que fuese un gesto tranquilizador.

Entonces… ¿Cuál había sido el gran miedo de John? Por el informe de Mycroft sabía que John se había ofrecido a sacrificarse para darle a Sherlock la oportunidad de huir. Claramente su miedo no habría sido egoísta. Pensó de nuevo en las palabras de John, abrazándolo contra sí y tratando de ofrecerle todo el confort que un sociópata ciego pudiese ofrecer.

Después de unos minutos, John empezó a calmarse y Sherlock pudo oírle murmurar palabras contra el cuello de su camisa. Estaban apagadas, pero parecía estar… ¿Disculpándose?

Subió las manos hasta los hombros de John y lo sentó de nuevo suavemente, antes de alcanzar la mesa e intentar encontrar a tientas la caja de pañuelos.

Con un murmurado "Gracias.", John cogió unos cuantos y se calmó antes de empezar de nuevo con las disculpas. "Perdón. Lo siento por esto, no quería…Estoy bien ya, fue solo un poco de estrés acumulado, creo. Estoy bien ahora. Lo siento."

"Calla, John" le ordenó Sherlock firmemente. Como deseaba ver, aunque solo fuese por un momento, para ver a aquella extraña criatura que le había salvado la vida pero se disculpaba por mostrar debilidad.

"Tu mayor miedo era exactamente el que yo habría tenido, habiéndoseme presentado esta situación en un caso hipotético y sin estar distraído por la ceguera u otro factor."

Alcanzó a tocar la cara de John, comprobando su expresión.

"Tenías miedo de que me volviese alguien corriente pero recordase haber sido único. Me conoces lo suficientemente bien para entender que esa sería la única cosa a la que no me podría enfrentar. De recordar la claridad ero no ser capaz de alcanzarla de nuevo. De ser aburrido."

Hubo un silencio corto antes de que John respondiese.

"Gracias," dijo.

Y mismo a través de la oscuridad, Sherlock supo que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo, y lo siento mucho por la tardanza! El siguiente pronto llegará :)

Se agradecen las reviews y comentarios, y disculpad si se me ha pasado alguna falta o algo! Enjoy!


	3. Bajo el microscopio

Era por la mañana. Sherlock podía oír el traqueteo del camión de reciclaje mientras doblaba la esquina a la altura de York Terrace. Eso significaba que todavía estaría bastante oscuro fuera, por lo que el hecho de que la luz no se filtrase a través de sus párpados no era significativo y definitivamente, no probaba que todavía estuviese ciego.

Esperó un rato, tratando de discernir algún cambio en la intensidad de la negrura, realmente sin abrir los ojos. La ceguera cortical era impredecible; no había manera de saber cuando retornaría su visión, o hasta que punto. Por tanto, cada mañana había un signo de interrogación colgando sobre su cama.

John debía estar durmiendo todavía, porque el piso estaba en silencio. Estaría ahí fuera, en el sofá, en lo que Sherlock pensaba que era el 'modo soldado', durmiendo con un oído puesto en caso de que le necesitasen – Era increíble lo rápido que aparecía si Sherlock le llamaba, pero nunca se quedaba, siempre volviendo al salón tan pronto como podía.

No era práctico, cosa que era irritante, y John no se explicaba, lo que era aun mas molesto. Solo decía que era 'inapropiado' pasar la noche en la habitación de Sherlock. Había dicho eso hacía una semana y Sherlock no estaba contento.

Había aceptado que necesitaba a John cerca en aquel momento, pero el trato actual no era para nada satisfactorio. No le estaba haciendo ningún bien a la espalda de John dormir todas las noches en el sofá y el descanso que estaba obteniendo era inadecuado, lo que le hacía estar inaceptablemente irritado a veces.

Tendría muchísimo mas sentido un trato de compartir. Sherlock no entendía por que John estaba siendo tan testarudo. Le sería mucho más fácil abrir los ojos si John estuviese allí.

Quizás fuese su habitación lo que John encontraba desagradable, ¿o quizá la cama? Había habido aquel experimento con la rata, que se había descompuesto con una rapidez inusual, pero le había dado la vuelta a la colcha desde entonces. Aun así, la gente podía ser muy quisquillosa sobre ese tipo de cosas…

Ese sería su siguiente plan de ataque, decidió Sherlock. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña – Ambos podrían dormir en la cama de John. Abrió los ojos. Nada.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Sherlock se sentó en su silla, alzando las rodillas y envolviéndolas con su bata, su mente vagando. Al menos la lesión de la cabeza le había dejado mas necesitado de sueño de lo normal, así que tenía menos tiempo de estar aburrido mientras esperaba que su vista volviese. Entonces su vida podría empezar de nuevo.

Podía oír a John limpiando la cocina – probablemente no porque lo necesitase, sin duda todos sus experimentos se habrían retirado. Le afloró un pensamiento. "John." Llamó. "¿Qué ha pasado con la cabeza?"

"Oh, Molly se la llevó de vuelta." John le dijo, gritando un poco por encima del sonido de la tetera. "Aparentemente, la señora Hudson tiene un límite con cualquier cosa que tenga cara."

"¿La señora Hudson?"

Esperó al sonido del agua vertiéndose, la puerta del frigorífico golpeándose, la cuchara moviéndose. Entonces John llegó, y despegando una de las manos de Sherlock de su rodilla, puso una taza de te en ella.

"Si," dijo, su voz alejándose mientras se sentaba en su propia silla, enfrente a él. "Vino al hospital pero no la dejaron verte. Probablemente sería lo mejor. Ella te tiene mucho cariño, lo sabes, la habría disgustado mucho verte tan…"

"¿Dañado?" Sherlock le interrumpió.

"Iba a decir 'quieto'" Dijo John. "De todas maneras, Mycroft estaba contigo y me la llevé a tomar un café y le pedí que moviese todo lo que no durase mas de una semana en el congelador."

"¿Olvidaste advertirla sobre la cabeza?"

"Estaba preocupado por una cabeza _diferente_en aquel momento." John respondió deliberadamente. "No se si la congelación invalidará lo que fuera que estuvieses haciendo, pero podemos descongelar algunas cosas si quieres, o hacer algunos experimentos de nuevo. Puedes decirme lo que hacer, ya que parece que te gusta mucho."

Sherlock notó una sensación rara en su estómago. Se sentó más derecho, meciendo su taza en las dos manos y bebiendo de ella. Ambos John y la señora Hudson se habían quejado repetidamente de sus experimentos. El hecho de que entre los dos hubiesen intentado rescatar su trabajo era muy inesperado, especialmente por que no tenían ni idea en que estado despertaría, o si lo haría. No era ideal congelar todo, por supuesto, pero aun así…estaba bien.

Aclaró su garganta. "La mayoría estará arruinado," apuntó. "Pero supongo que podríamos echarle un vistazo…" Se paró a si mismo. "Quiero decir, ¿_tú_podrías echarle un vistazo a los dedos?"

"¿Los que están en el tarro de margarina?" Sherlock asintió, y la silla crujió cuando John se levantó. "Los sacaré fuera ahora. Puedes ir a prepararte mientras yo coloco todo."

Sherlock refunfuñó. John siempre le hacía vestirse, ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Media hora después John estaba en la mesa de la cocina, doblado sobre un microscopio que tenía grabado 'Propiedad de St. Barts' en un lado, mientras Sherlock se alzaba sobre él, asumiendo que si ponía su cabeza lo suficientemente cerca de la de John, cualquier información requerida saltaría a través del hueco.

"Todavía está demasiado congelado," dijo John. "Y no, no lo voy a poner en el maldito microondas." Se enderezó. "Nueva norma: Nada de partes del cuerpo en el microondas. Siempre las pones demasiado alto, explotan y después no lo limpias bien. No quiero encontrarme una uña del pie en la parte de abajo de mi bol de sopa, nunca mas."

Sherlock se enfurruñó. "Pon un poco de esfuerzo John, estás siendo demasiado suave." Tocó el dedo del portaobjetos y estiró la mano para agarrar el bisturí. "Déjamelo."

John apartó rápidamente el brazo. "No, Sherlock, sé razonable." Puso la cuchilla fuera de su alcance. "Está duro como una roca, tendrás que esperar."

"Woohoo," hubo un golpecito cauteloso en la puerta abierta. "Chicos, ¿estáis presentables?

Sherlock se giró, refunfuñando, en dirección a su silla de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre ella mientras la señora Hudson entraba. Esta se movía mas despacio de lo normal y parecía estar dando un amplio margen a la pared de su izquierda – llevando compra, entonces.

Hubo un crujido de plástico rozando el respaldo de la silla de John cuando pasaba, por lo que llevaría bolsas en su mano derecha también – debía de ser mucha compra.

"Buenos días, Sherlock, buenos días, Doctor Watson," dijo, entrando en la cocina y colocando las bolsas en la mesa. Sherlock se divertía intentando adivinar el contenido mientras lo sacaba de las bolsas. Era bueno en eso, ya que ayudaba a John con las comidas localizando los ingredientes.

"Gracias por esto, Señora Hudson." La voz de John venía de cerca del fregadero. "Es muy amable por su parte. La tetera esta lista, ¿Le gustaría una taza de té?"

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, pensó Sherlock. Y empezó la cuenta atrás en su cabeza.

_Diez, nueve…_ "Oh, no me importaría, querido. Gracias." Ruido de la tetera, puerta del frigorífico abriéndose.

_Ocho, siete…_"¿Por qué no se sienta un rato, Señora Hudson?" El sonido del cojín siendo ahuecado. "Tenga, coja mi silla."

_Seis, cinco…_"Y, ¿Cómo os va, chicos? ¿Necesitáis algo?" Té siendo ofrecido. "Oh, gracias, Doctor."

_Cuatro, tres…_La taza de John siendo echada al fregadero. "Bueno, hay un par de cosas que podría recoger, ahora que lo menciona. Debería llevarme solo media hora o así."

_Dos, uno…_"Oh, ¿Quieres salir ahora? Puedo tener una pequeña conversación con Sherlock mientras estás fuera."

Y…_despegue. _Con una mano sobre su hombro y una promesa de no tardar mucho, John se había ido. Dejando a Sherlock con su niñera sustituta.

Prendió una sonrisa sin duda poco convincente en su cara y giró la cabeza hacia la señora Hudson.

"¿Alguna novedad, querido?" preguntó ella, en un tono bastante pícaro.

"Todavía estoy ciego, si eso es lo que quiere decir." Sherlock contestó con aspereza, y al momento se arrepintió – se suponía que tenia que estarle agradecido por intentar salvar sus experimentos, sin mencionar que había ido allí a sentarse con él específicamente, para que John pudiese irse, lo que se suponía que era amable, aunque era difícil sentirse agradecido.

La señora Hudson pareció no darse cuenta. "¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y el Doctor Watson?" preguntó. "Sonabais…muy amigables hace un momento."

Muy evidente hasta cierto punto, pensó Sherlock. "_Somos_amigos, Señora Hudson."

Pudo sentir su mirada sobre él.

"Es muy dulce contigo, lo sabes" dijo ella finalmente. "Siempre lo ha sido, por supuesto, pero ahora es mucho mas obvio."

"¿Mas obvio? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Sherlock, con interés. Por lo que el podía decir, el comportamiento de John desde el hospital había sido completamente profesional, excepto su pequeño bajón la semana anterior.

"Se preocupa menos ahora que sabe que no puedes verle," respondió ella. "Lo siento, querido." Añadió, quizá sintiendo que había sido demasiado franca.

Sherlock agitó el brazo en desacuerdo. "¿Por qué lo siente?" preguntó. "Es perfectamente correcto, continúe." Invitó, intrigado por como la percepción de la señora Hudson difería de la suya. Normalmente le habría prestado poca atención a las observaciones de cualquier otra persona, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Quería saber lo que la señora Hudson estaba viendo.

"Oh, no lo se," dijo ella. "Puede que no sea correcto que diga nada."

Sherlock suspiró. Claramente la señora Hudson no era una excepción a su regla general a la reticencia de la gente a contestar directamente las preguntas. Tendría que adoptar un enfoque contrario.

"John solo me ve como un paciente en estos momentos," dijo "Es doctor, es natural que esté mas pendiente de mi dada mi actual debilidad."

"Um..." hubo un soplido delicado desde la otra silla. "Si mirase a todos sus pacientes de la manera en la que te mira a ti, estaría bastante metido en un lío, te lo aseguro."

Interesante. Quizá podría arriesgarse a hacer otra pregunta. "¿Cómo me mira?" preguntó.

La señora Hudson suspiró. "Como si fueras todo su mundo." Dijo.

* * *

Mientras John caminaba con brío al cajero, contemplaba el progreso de Sherlock en la semana anterior. Físicamente, estaba mejorando a un ritmo constante. No había habido ningún caso de perseverancia desde el accidente del cepillo de dientes, lo que era un gran alivio, y su intelecto y capacidad mental habían vuelto prácticamente a la normalidad. Su actitud, sin embargo, estaba empezando a preocupar a John.

La primera semana que estuvieron en casa, Sherlock había fluctuado entre la frustración, el enfado y la desesperación; todas las reacciones entendibles. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía haber decidido que su vista retornaría en cierto momento y simplemente estaba esperando – como si se pudiese levantar una mañana de vuelta a la normalidad y borrar esa parte de su vida, continuando como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Estaba casi en el limbo, pensó John, lo que no importaría mucho si recobrase su vista pronto, pero podrían pasar meses…podría no ser nunca. De alguna manera, John necesitaba engancharlo a su vida tal y como era ahora.

El experimento de la cena había sido razonablemente un éxito. Sherlock nunca había hecho la compra, ni se había molestado en cocinar nada, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que había en las alacenas de la cocina. John le había encargado la tarea de adivinar los contenidos, lo que habría parecido un proyecto ridículo pero involucraba los cuatro sentidos restantes y John quería que practicase usándolos y confiando en ellos en ese tiempo.

Sherlock no parecía dispuesto a molestarse al principio, pero cuando John dejó claro que iba a cocinar lo que Sherlock identificase como ingredientes necesarios, fuesen correctos o no, invirtió más tiempo y pasó una tarde agitando, tocando, oliendo y saboreando, generalmente creando un desastre horroroso.

Por supuesto, había sido brillante haciéndolo, y las comidas habían sido más o menos según lo planeado, excepto la experiencia del postre en tostadas, extremadamente raro – parecía que era prácticamente imposible diferenciar judías en salsa de tomate y pudding de arroz en lata solo agitando los botes.

Desde el cajero hasta la oficina de correos y después hasta casa, le llevó a John menos de veinticinco minutos y su paso aligeró cuando se acercaba al 221b. Obviamente, Sherlock era consciente de la farsa que él y la señora Hudson fingían en esas ocasiones, pero pasó por ello igualmente. Realmente era ridículo, tratar de proteger el orgullo de un hombre para el que eran tan transparentes, pero hacían lo que podían.

Podía oír voces mientras subía las escaleras, pero se silenciaron rápidamente y la señora Hudson emergió del piso, parecía nerviosa. Sonrió y asintió cuando se apresuró pasando de largo, pero evitó su mirada. John paró y la miró mientras salía disparada escaleras abajo, antes de girarse y entrar al salón, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso. Algo estaba sucediendo.

Sherlock estaba de pié junto a la ventana, pero cuando John entró, se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus ojos parecieron fijarse, enviando una sacudida a través del cuerpo de John, lo que le dejó temblando y a punto de perder el equilibrio, aun sabiendo que la conexión visual existía solo en su imaginación.

Sherlock extendió una mano, y John avanzó automáticamente para tomarla, asumiendo que había algún lugar al que quería ir. Sherlock, sin embargo, levantó inmediatamente su otra mano hacia la cara de John, como había hecho cada vez que quería comprobar su expresión.

"¿Por qué te quedas conmigo, John?" preguntó.

El destello de pánico fue automático, incontrolable, y claramente mostrado en sus facciones.

Sherlock sonrió y levantó la otra mano, y John recordó inmediatamente la noche en las vías del tren, después de haber encontrado el graffiti. Sherlock le había agarrado la cara entonces, justo como estaba haciendo ahora, antes de darle vueltas, hasta quedar aun mas mareado de lo que ya estaba por el contacto. Había sido esa noche en la que le había persuadido para pedirle salir a Sarah.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Sherlock?" preguntó nerviosamente. Era como si todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en mantener la relación paciente-doctor en las pasadas semanas se hubiera esfumado y estuviese al principio de nuevo.

"Estoy esperando una contestación, John." Fue su respuesta. "Y quiero _ver_tu respuesta lo mejor que puedo bajo estas circunstancias." Dobló los dedos para ilustrar su razonamiento. "No te importa, ¿o si?"

John pensaba rápido, este era un terreno peligroso. "Me apuesto a que el dedo se habrá ablandado suficientemente por ahora." Apuntó con esperanza. "Mejor ponerse con el experimento antes de que esté muy…" Las manos de Sherlock se estaban moviendo sobre su cara mientras hablaba, distrayéndole. "…blando." Terminó, castigándose mentalmente por la pausa. Sherlock podía oír mas en una pausa que la mayoría de la gente podría adivinar de un párrafo.

"¿Eso es un término médico, Doctor?" preguntó Sherlock, dando un pequeño paso al frente.

John arrastró los pies hacia atrás para compensar. Se sentía como la semana anterior, pensó frenéticamente. ¿Sería esta la técnica de Sherlock a partir de ahora? No podía observarle nunca más desde la distancia, ¿y ahora iba a agarrarse a su presa hasta que obtuviese la información que deseaba?

"El experimento estará bien - pusiste los dedos en el cajón de la ensalada cuando la señora Hudson llegó- Oí el golpe de la tapa del bote de margarina y el cajón siempre cruje cuando lo cierras porque usé la tira de goma como ligadura hace meses."

Sherlock estaba inclinado hacia delante ahora, sus largos dedos explorando la cara de John atentamente. "¿Te doy pena, John?"

John esbozó una respiración, en shock. "¿Darme pena?" repitió. "¿Si me das pena? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Bueno, no contestaste mi primera pregunta, así que estoy sugiriendo cosas," Sherlock contestó. "Piensa en ello como múltiple elección."

John estaba encontrando cada vez más difícil concentrarse. Sherlock le tenía de espaldas contra la mesa en aquel punto, y estaba apoyado en el, sus caras a centímetros…sería tan fácil…_No! Piensa en él como paciente, es un paciente,_ se dijo John, pero se volvía cada vez mas y mas difícil a medida que Sherlock se acercaba.

"Quizá sea el remordimiento del superviviente," reflexionó. "Te sientes responsable porque a mi me dispararon y a ti no."

John tragó saliva. Algo así jamás se le habría ocurrido. Sabía perfectamente quién era el responsable de las heridas de Sherlock, y, mientras Mycroft había atrapado al verdadero francotirador, el que disparó, John pretendía que Moriarty pagase por lo que había puesto en marcha. Su cara se endureció cuando el odiado nombre cruzó su mente, lo que Sherlock por supuesto notó enseguida, sus labios curvándose.

"No vas a ir tras Moriarty, John." Insistió, dejando a John con el sentimiento de que los dedos de Sherlock le estaban absorbiendo los pensamientos de la cabeza. Trató de apartar la cara, pero Sherlock le agarró mas fuerte.

Hora de atacar, decidió John. "Quizá estas trabajando en tus propios sentimientos mas que en los míos." Le retó. "Quizá piensas que_ yo_ soy responsable. ¿Quizá en el fondo piensas que podría haber sido mas rápido? ¿Haberte girado antes? ¿O recibir la bala yo mismo?"

Sherlock se tensó ante la ultima cuestión, pero después agitó la cabeza... "Esto no te funcionará conmigo, John." Dijo. "Sabes perfectamente que no pienso nada de ese estilo."

"Podría haberlo hecho." John se quedó paralizado. Podía ver las palabras traicionándole como si estuvieran agarradas todavía a sus labios en una burbuja, pero no podía tragárselas de nuevo; ya se habían escapado, llevándose con ellas toda su determinación.

La frustración de Sherlock era palpable mientras las puntas de sus dedos rozaban la boca de John, que estaba cerrada con presión, para evitar que mas palabras errantes se le escapasen. Estaba claro que le habría gustado muchísimo haber recobrado la vista en aquel momento.

"¿Por qué estas conmigo, John?" preguntó de nuevo. "¿Por qué me aguantas? Especialmente ahora, que ya no puedo hacer más las cosas que solías admirar. ¿Es solo porque te necesito? Porque eso me suena a pena…"

Sus palabras no se habían casi registrado cuando la atención de John se concentró mas en la boca que estaba hablando, mas que en las palabras que emergían de ella. El borde de la mesa se le clavaba en los muslos y Sherlock no retrocedía, parecía no entender el concepto de lo inapropiado de su postura actual.

John estaba al corriente de cada punto en el que el cuerpo alto y escuálido de Sherlock se presionaba contra el suyo, y todos los pensamientos de tratar de escapar huyeron de cabeza. Podía sentir sus paredes desmoronándose, las paredes que tan cuidadosamente había empezado a construir solo días después de haber conocido a Sherlock, y que había reforzado y mantenido rigurosamente durante el pasado mes…todo el tiempo en el que Sherlock había sido su paciente.

Se ruborizó, y sus labios se separaron a medida que el pulgar de Sherlock se movía sobre ellos, y luchó para no reaccionar. Podía oler el aroma distintivo que era puramente de Sherlock y parecía llenarle la cabeza. Sus propias manos se movieron para agarrar los antebrazos de Sherlock, tratando de apartar sus manos, que seguían recorriendo su cara, pero su corazón no estaba allí.

Sus ojos se movieron por los rasgos de Sherlock con avidez…el pelo oscuro, suficientemente largo para caer sobre su frente, la piel pálida, los labios carnosos, los enormes y rasgados ojos, que aún ciegos eran cautivadores. John no era tan superficial como para estar atraído solo por el aspecto, pero tenía que reconocer que la apariencia de Sherlock le había llamado la atención inmediatamente. Simplemente no se parecía a nadie más, verdaderamente único en todos los aspectos.

Sus caras estaban ahora tan cerca que John podía distinguir las manchas de diferentes colores en los ojos de Sherlock, que les daban una apariencia cambiante, a veces parecían azules, a veces grises, y otras incluso verdes. Estaba claramente esperando por una respuesta, pero John había pasado el punto en el que podía darle una, y Sherlock había empezado a hablar de nuevo, su voz fluyendo sobre John, como un río, oscuro y profundo, las palabras sin sentido, pero aun así hipnóticas.

Las paredes de John se convertían en polvo, todo lo que había reprimido y enterrado desde que Sherlock le había advertido y le había dicho que estaba 'casado con su trabajo', inundándolo todo, y hecho aún mas fuerte por la determinación en el pasado mes de no dejar que ningún pensamiento inapropiado se le pasase por la cabeza sobre un hombre que dependía de él, su paciente.

La charla continuó, el tema aún desconocido e irrelevante, mientras los ojos de John fascinados por la boca de Sherlock, su mente llenándose de todas las fantasías que había tratado de suprimir. Se dio cuenta de que había puesto de puntillas, y se paró bruscamente. No sería nunca tan insensible de forzar un beso con alguien que no podía verlo venir, ni podía elegir evitarlo, así que se mantuvo firme, pero ni siquiera la mayor fuerza de voluntad pudo prevenir su reacción física ante la irresistible proximidad de Sherlock.

Sería cuestión de un instante ahora, se dio cuenta, que termine el juego y Sherlock sepa la verdad…

La corriente de palabras terminó de repente y Sherlock se puso tenso. _No tanto como yo,_ susurró la voz histérica en la cabeza de John.

"Entonces…" dijo Sherlock, y su voz parecía haber bajado media octava. "¿No es pena,no?"

* * *

Al fin llegó el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruteis! Las cosas se empiezan a poner emocionantes...gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia y haceis reviews :) Prometo empezar pronto con el siguiente!


	4. Halagado por tu interés

"Sherlock, lo siento mucho" La voz de John sonaba sin aliento. "Por favor, no pienses que he sido…quiero decir, yo no…digo…" su voz se apagaba, y lo intentó de nuevo.

"Mira, te prometo que no había pensado en ti de esta manera desde el hospital…todo este tiempo que he estado cuidando de ti no me he permitido…No lo he hecho…Te lo prometo…"

Su voz se hacía cada vez más débil mientras se giraba, y hubo un pequeño crujido de la mesa cuando se apoyó en ella, seguido de un murmurado "Joder."

Sherlock había dado un paso atrás una vez que se había dado cuenta de que era exactamente lo que estaba presionando, y ahora estaba quieto en medio de la habitación sintiéndose, debía admitirlo, bastante desconcertado.

Sin embargo, John estaba claramente afligido, lo que era injusto teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que Sherlock le había presionado. Éste estiró la mano y se movió hacia delante hasta que pudo tocar el hombro de John.

"Está bien," dijo. "No estoy enfadado, ni alterado, ni lo que sea de lo que estás preocupado."

John se había estremecido al contacto, y Sherlock dejó caer la mano. "Pero no lo entiendo," añadió.

John hizo un ruido grave, casi una risa pero no había humor en ella. "No, no esperaba que lo hicieras," le dio la razón. "¿Pensabas que lo superaría?"

"¿Superarlo?" Sherlock cuestionó, confuso.

"Bueno, no puede ser un shock total, no realmente," John apuntó, aún sin mirarle. "Obviamente sabías que estaba atraído por ti, o sinó nunca me habrías advertido aquella vez en Angelo's."

Sherlock recordó aquella noche. "Eso pudo ser un simple malentendido, te conocía muy poco entonces, después de todo."

John resopló. "Si, y ya me habías dicho de todo sobre mi. El único tema que evitaste era mi orientación sexual – una omisión un poco señalada, pensé después, en verdad."

"Quizá solo quería relajar el ambiente," Sherlock sugirió. "Asegurar que los dos sabíamos donde estábamos."

"Oh, eso lo dejaste muy claro," John asintió. "Puedo hasta citarte textualmente, porque he rememorado la conversación en mi cabeza cien veces." Hizo una pausa. "Después de decirme que estabas casado con tu trabajo, y después de establecer que definitivamente no querías nada conmigo, dijiste – y estas fueron tus palabras exactas – dijiste : _Aunque me siento halagado por tu interés…"_

La mesa crujió de nuevo cuando John la empujó y se dio la vuelta, su voz sonando mas clara a medida que continuó. "¿Por qué ibas a decir eso si no lo hubieras visto? ¿Estás sugiriendo que el gran Sherlock Holmes cometió un error? Que con todo lo que pudiste deducir de mi ¿No estaba bastante claro que yo era Bi y te encontraba atractivo?"

Hubo otro crujido de la mesa, debía de estar apoyándose contra ella ahora. Sherlock le imaginaba con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, los brazos cruzados, y aquella familiar mirada de frustración.

"Venga, Sherlock," John insistió. "Nunca habrías perdido el tiempo en advertir a un hombre totalmente heterosexual y desinteresado -¿Qué sentido tendría?"

Sherlock se preguntaba por qué se estaba molestando en discutir esto. No parecía correcto, mirando atrás, la forma en la que había sido tan brusco con John. ¿Qué habría pasado si no le hubiese dicho nada? ¿Habría hecho John algún avance en cuanto a él? ¿Cómo habría sido?

"Si, está bien," admitió. "Si quise 'advertirte', como tu dices. Pero creí que había funcionado – nunca has hecho nada desde aquellas para indicar que aún…y después estaba Sarah."

John suspiró. "Pobre Sarah," dijo. "Se suponía que ella era un intento de superar esto, pero lo único que hizo fue ser secuestrada, perder el tiempo y luego ser dejada. No creo que sea su persona favorita, para ser sinceros."

"¿Dejada?" Repitió Sherlock.

"Has estado despierto un mes," John apuntó. "¿Cuántas citas he tenido durante ese tiempo?"

Sherlock casi podía oírle poner los ojos en blanco. "Casi no me has dejado en ningún momento," reconoció. Otro pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza. "¿Y tu trabajo? No podía creer que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan absorto en si mismo? "John, ¡No has estado yendo a la consulta!"

John soltó una risita esta vez. "Supongo que habrás tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza," dijo. "Lo dejo. Bueno, quiero decir, lo dejo en el sentido de que no me he pasado o no he estado en contacto durante mas de una semana, lo que es prácticamente lo mismo." Hizo una pausa. "Mira, ¿Te quieres sentar? Claramente, esto no es una conversación de cinco minutos, y necesitamos hablar de encontrarte un nuevo doctor, entre otras cosas."

"No quiero un nuevo doctor," Sherlock replicó inmediatamente. "_Tú _eres mi doctor."

Se había quedado frío al oír las palabras de John, y empezó a arrepentirse de haber escuchado a la señora Hudson. La información siempre era útil, pero si le iba a costar a John, prefería no saber.

Mas suspiros, y después John cogió su brazo y le llevó hacia la silla, donde se encogió a regañadientes. ¿Qué iba a hacer si John le dejaba ahora?

* * *

John estaba empezando a calmarse pero todavía se sentía extremadamente extraño. Claramente Sherlock no estaba tan horrorizado ni disgustado ni asqueado como temía, por lo que el miedo inicial que sintió cuando Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás se empezaba a decaer.

Aún no podía casi creer que estuvieran realmente hablando de esto, sin embargo. Después de todo ese tiempo, casi su relación al completo, trabajando por esconder el secreto a la persona que podía leer a todo el mundo con una mirada, era irónico pensar que era ahora, cuando estaba ciego, cuando Sherlock descubría la verdad.

John se sentó en la silla, apoyado hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas y observando a Sherlock, preguntándose que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

"Sherlock, tienes que entender que no es apropiado que siga siendo tu médico mas," explicó. "No puedo ocuparme de ti cuando te tengo cariño…" interrumpió con un bufido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sherlock.

John agitó la cabeza sin dar crédito. "Es muy extraño estar hablando de esto," explicó. "Normalmente, ni siquiera me permito pensar en ello cuando estás en la habitación, y las ultimas semanas ni siquiera me he permitido pensar en ello para nada."

"¿Cómo puedes parar de pensar?" preguntó Sherlock curiosamente. Posiblemente, esto era algo contra lo que luchaba, a juzgar por los agujeros de la pared.

"Oh, no lo sé." John se encogió de hombros. "Concentrándome en otra cosa. Contar hasta cien…pensar en fútbol…contar hasta cien en francés." Se rió suavemente. "¿Ves? Ser un idiota tiene sus ventajas. Solo una cosa por la que preocuparse, no media docena a la vez como tu."

Miró hacia abajo. "A veces se me iba un poco, y tenía que irme, salir, decirte que –"

"_Necesitabas un poco de aire."_ Le interrumpió Sherlock, comprendiendo. "Entonces todas esas veces…Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo."

John inspiró. "Normalmente lo estaba," confirmó. "Pero era un riesgo estar a tu alrededor cuando las emociones estaban tan a flor de piel – mi guardia podía bajar, y tu siempre lo ves todo." Dejó caer la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "De todas maneras, a veces estaba tan cabreado que quería sacudirte, y definitivamente eso habría sido peligroso."

"¿Peligroso? ¿Cómo?" preguntó Sherlock.

John gruñó. "Dios, Sherlock, ¡Estás haciendo esto muy difícil! Peligroso porque la ira y el contacto físico cercano pueden dar pie a otras cosas…Peligroso porque las emociones fuertes no siempre se mantienen separadas en sus pequeñas cajitas ordenadas – ¿Nunca has tenido sexo cabreado, por el amor de Dios?"

Sherlock parecía enmudecido de asombro. "¿Estar enfadado te hacía querer tener sexo conmigo?" preguntó sin dudar.

"¡No" John protestó, y luego paró, queriendo ser honesto. "A veces." Admitió, en voz mas baja. "Oh, no lo se." Se echó para atrás en la silla, estirando las piernas y frotándose la cara con las manos. "¿Cómo demonios hemos llegado a esto?"

"Estabas diciendo que necesitaba un nuevo doctor y yo te dije que ya tengo uno," Sherlock le recordó, con voz defensiva y de reproche.

John se incorporó de nuevo. "No puedo seguir cuidando de ti ahora, Sherlock, ¿No es obvio? No puedes estar preocupado de que alguien que se supone que debe cuidar de ti de manera profesional esté teniendo pensamientos inapropiados sobre ti, es completamente inaceptable."

"Pero eso era…" La negación de Sherlock se apagó, entonces sus labios se pusieron firmes. "Dijiste que no habías pensado en mí de esa manera desde el hospital. Entonces, ¿Qué importa si te sentías atraído por mi antes?" Su voz se redujo, y añadió en voz baja, "Ahora todo es distinto."

"¿Qué?" John estaba perplejo. "Piensas que…¡No!" Agitó la cabeza, aún sabiendo que Sherlock no le podía ver. "¿Has supuesto que ahora que estas herido mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado?" ¿Sherlock le creía tan superficial?

"Yo nunca supongo," Sherlock negó obstinadamente. "Es obvio."

"Si, lo haces. Y no, no lo es." John insistió. "Dije que no me había dejado pensar en ti, no que no quisiera. ¿Has olvidado lo que acaba de pasar?"

Le observó consternado, mientras Sherlock alzaba las rodillas y envolvía los brazos alrededor de ellas, su mentón adoptando una postura testaruda. "Todo es distinto ahora." Dijo de nuevo. Parecía que había decidido que la reacción de John se debía a la proximidad física, no realmente a nada que tuviese que ver con su personalidad.

John no podía aguantar ver a aquel hombre orgulloso tan convencido de que nadie le podría querer. Sabía que debía mantener una distancia después de lo que había ocurrido, pero nada le podía haber mantenido alejado en aquel momento, y se deslizó de la silla para arrodillarse delante de Sherlock, poniendo una mano en su antebrazo, que parecía el lugar menos amenazador.

"Sherlock, nada ha cambiado, que yo sepa, excepto que has derribado todas las defensas que había construido contra esto," Su mano automáticamente acariciándole, arriba y abajo, en un movimiento tranquilizador. "Siendo honestos, no se si me habría importado como de diferente estuvieras cuando despertaste…Creía que ya era demasiado tarde para mi."

Sherlock bajó la cabeza, acurrucándose aún más si era posible, y sus palabras emergieron silenciosamente. "Estoy ciego, John." Dijo, con un tono irrevocable, su tono implicando que ya no era humano nunca mas, que ya no era un hombre.

John se irguió sobre sus rodillas y llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de Sherlock, levantándola, de manera que estuviesen cara a cara. "Pero yo no," le contestó. "Y me dejas sin aliento."

Sus ojos se desplazaron por la cara de Sherlock mientras hablaba, y pudo discernir un ligero brillo en su expresión defensiva, pero no era suficiente.

Para su confianza habitual, su arrogancia, realmente, Sherlock nunca esperaba gustarle a la gente. Cierto, normalmente no le importaba si lo hacían o no a menos que quisiese algo, pero su autoestima estaba basada en su intelecto y sus capacidades, que habían sido reducidas, y claramente creía que su valía había sido menguada con ellas.

John quería tranquilizarle, y siendo un hombre directo y franco, hizo un simple acercamiento. Había resistido el impulso anteriormente con demasiada libertad,como una imposición, pero en este momento no había pasión, ni ninguna otra cosa sucediendo, era simplemente un gesto de…afecto.

Se inclinó hacia delante lentamente, muy lentamente, exhalando suavemente para que Sherlock pudiese sentir que se acercaba, y pudiese tener la capacidad de pararle si quería. Aún sin visión, los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron pero no parpadeó, y no se alejó cuando John se acercó. Cuando solo unos centímetros les separaban y su intención estaba suficientemente clara, John se pausó.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó.

Sherlock sonrió. "¿Eso quiere decir que dormirás conmigo?"

* * *

Hacía frio fuera.

Sherlock usó su mano izquierda para tirar del cuello de su abrigo, protegiendo la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se sentía mal ahora que le habían cortado el pelo, desnudo y expuesto; no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba usar aquellas ridículas gafas de sol que Mycroft le había dado en su última visita, junto con el reloj parlante y demás parafernalia fastidiosa, que Sherlock había rechazado considerar.

Había aceptado de mala gana las gafas, aun así – la gente siempre había encontrado su mirada desconcertante, pero ahora que estaba desenfocada parecía aún mas inestable. John le había dicho que era un día claro, y soleado, así que al menos no parecería tan absurdo.

Era raro, pensó Sherlock. Nunca había estado acomplejado, pero ahora a veces sentía como si todo el mundo le mirase. Estaba acostumbrado a ser de lejos la persona mas consciente en cualquier situación, pero actualmente hasta el idiota mas estúpido podía ver mas que él. Le hacía sentir vulnerable. Se sujetó a John mas fuerte al pensarlo.

El brazo de John se flexionó, devolviendo la presión de manera tranquilizadora. Sherlock no pensaba que lo hiciera conscientemente; tales acciones eran un segundo instinto ahora. Le resultaba difícil creer que John había estado atraído por el todo este tiempo y había podido esconderlo. No habría creído a John capaz de tal engaño y le hacía estar ligeramente intranquilo descubrir que estaba equivocado.

Pensando en ello ahora, sin embargo, mientras caminaban por Regent Park, se dio cuenta de que John no había escondido tanto sus sentimientos tanto como había intentado superarlos, sin hacer a Sherlock sentirse incómodo o arriesgar su amistad.

Sarah no había sido solo una tapadera, a John le había gustado de verdad pero, mirando atrás, podía ver que John siempre le había puesto a él por delante, incluso antes de las últimas semanas.

Cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas ejemplos le venían a la mente, particularmente de la noche en que Soo Lin fue asesinada. Seguramente habría sido el instinto natural de John, tanto como hombre como soldado, quedarse y proteger a la chica, que era el objetivo del asesino. Y en vez de eso, la había dejado para correr detrás de Sherlock. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

El tipo de relación que presumiblemente John quería no era algo que hubiese interesado nunca a Sherlock. Nunca había sentido la mas ligera inclinación a relacionarse personal y desordenadamente con otra persona, su naturaleza fastidiosa horrorizándose ante las sórdidas prácticas en las que la gente parecía tan entusiasmada por envolverse. Siempre le había parecido antihigiénico, y, a excepción de los fines procreativos, que no le interesaban, innecesario.

Habiendo dicho eso, cuando John se había apartado abruptamente de él anteriormente con un murmurado "¡Joder!" le había pensando en lo que habría pasado de otra manera. En como hubiese sido si John le hubiese besado realmente en lugar de levantarse y sugerir que fuesen a dar un paseo por que "necesitaba aire".

Debían de estar en el parque ahora, porque los sonidos estaban cambiando, menos tráfico y mas gente, fragmentos de conversaciones… No quedaba nada de la desagradable conciencia física cuando tocaba a John, o la sensación ligeramente nauseabunda del contacto de la piel de otra persona contra la suya. Tocaba a John todo el tiempo, y no le importaba que John le tocase. Quizá, al ser John, las actividades que siempre había considerado tan de mal gusto no estarían tan mal. Realmente no quería despertarse solo nunca más.

Respiró hondo, absorbiendo todo lo que podía a su alrededor. John estaba muy callado, pensó, sin duda preocupado por lo que había pasado y haciéndose un lío, yéndose por las ramas. Sherlock abrió la boca, "Vamos a por un…" y su mente se quedó frustrantemente en blanco.

John debía haber registrado su gruñido de irritación pues flexionó el brazo apretándole los dedos. "Describe la palabra," le animó, pues era el mejor método que habían encontrado para tratar con la anomia.

Aún malhumorado, Sherlock accedió. Circunlocución, se llamaba la técnica. Podía recordar _esa _palabra perfectamente… "Caliente, dulce, negro, en una taza…"

"¿Café?" saltó John.

"Café, gracias. Hay un puesto por aquí cerca, lo puedo oler."

John olfateó. "Yo no huelo nada."

"Error." Sherlock declaró. "El olfato humano común puede distinguir entre diez mil aromas distintos. Puedes oler cientos de cosas, solo que no puedes identificar el café entre ellas."

Paró de caminar, dándose la vuelta hasta estar cara a cara. "Aunque no lo necesitas," apuntó. "Tu puedes usar los ojos."

* * *

John levantó la mirada y sintió un nudo en la garganta. La tristeza en la voz de Sherlock tenía un tono de aceptación que era a la vez necesario y desgarrador. Alzó la mano pero la dejó caer, Sherlock no querría su compasión.

Echó la vista atrás unas cuantas veces mientras caminaba hacia el puente y lo cruzaba. Sherlock había levantado la cara hacia el sol, y John de repente se preguntó como le sentaría un bronceado, dándose cuenta de que no se lo podía imaginar para nada. Sus pensamientos viraban en direcciones extrañas y cambió de pista inmediatamente, como se había acostumbrado a hacer durante las pasadas semanas.

Sabía que no debía haberse hecho cargo de los cuidados médicos de Sherlock sintiéndose de la manera que lo hacía hacia él, pero no parecía que hubiese otra opción en aquel momento. Sherlock estaba desesperado por volver a casa y alejarse del hospital, y ésta era la única manera en la que le dejarían ir.

En algunos aspectos, era un alivio que las cosas hubiesen salido a la luz ahora que el shock inicial había pasado, ya que cada vez se le había hecho mas difícil mantener sus pensamientos a raya. Cuanto mas fuerte, agudo, y menos indefenso Sherlock se volvía, mas duro era para John verlo como un paciente. Tendría que haber acabado diciendo algo pronto de todas formas, aunque Dios sabe que no habría tenido ni idea de como hacerlo.

Alcanzó el puesto e hizo su pedido, su mente vagando mientras el café era preparado.

Tendría que insistir en el tema del doctor. Ahora que Sherlock había derribado ese muro, sabía que no había manera de restaurarlo. Si iban a continuar como amigos; como compañeros de piso y camaradas, John tendría que dar un paso atrás.

Siempre había estado perfectamente claro que Sherlock no tenía ningún interés en una relación, simplemente no estaba hecho de esa manera y John lo aceptaba. Él no esperaba nada, no pedía nada, aunque se alegraría cuando Sherlock superase esa obsesión por sus acuerdos para dormir. Parecía extrañamente opuesto a que John ocupase el sofá y no podía callárselo.

Aún hoy mismo, después darse cuenta de como John se sentía, quería que compartiesen la cama. Realmente, pensó John mientras pagaba los cafés, el hombre tenía un peor concepto de comportamiento apropiado que un niño de dos años. Suspiró. Había sido un día largo y no daba signos de ir a volverse fácil.

John se giró, con una bebida en cada mano, y sus ojos automáticamente buscando a Sherlock al otro lado del agua. Aún estaba sentado en el banco, sus largas piernas estiradas hacia delante y las manos bien metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Su cabeza estaba baja, su barbilla reposaba sobre su pecho, y los ojos agudos de John podían detectar la brisa corriendo a través de los rizos que le caían sobre la frente.

La mirada de John le recorrió, sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó helado, el café cayendo de sus ahora débiles dedos. Por un breve y horrible momento se quedó paralizado en aquel punto, pero su entrenamiento militar hizo efecto y se lanzó hacia delante, su mano tratando inútilmente de alcanzar la pistola que había dejado en casa y cogiendo el móvil en su lugar. Brevemente mirando hacia abajo para marcar el número dos de las llamadas rápidas, corrió a través del camino sobre el puente, pegando bruscamente el teléfono a su oreja.

"Regent's Park, Puente Clarence, AHORA!" ordenó a gritos por el aparato, abriéndose camino entre turistas y familias que le miraban boquiabiertos del asombro mientras corría a toda velocidad entre ellos, sin retirar nunca la vista del objetivo.

Sentado en el otro extremo del banco, mirando fijamente con enfermiza admiración al totalmente ajeno Sherlock, estaba Moriarty.


	5. El hombre del banco

Mientras John se alejaba para coger los cafés, Sherlock alzaba la cara hacia el sol, sintiendo el calor de los rayos en su piel. Era una sensación novedosa para él, ya que normalmente estaba mas interesado en observarlo a su alrededor mas que en absorberlo.

Hubo un taconeo cuando alguien se aproximó y se sentó al otro lado de su banco, seguido del crujido de una bolsa siendo abierta. El repentino olor a cacahuetes tostados le asaltó el olfato, después, la mujer comenzó a masticarlos ruidosamente.

Sherlock giró la cabeza, fijando su mirada tras las gafas en la dirección estimada en la que la cara de la mujer se encontraba, basándose en la longitud de sus zancadas y el impacto en el banco cuando se sentó. Tan solo un minuto después hubo un resoplido, seguido de mas crujidos, y después, el banco chirrió cuando ella se levantó. Se permitió a si mismo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se alejaba taconeando por el camino.

Menos de dos minutos después, hubo mas pasos y otro intruso ocupó su lugar. Un hombre esta vez, de estatura y complexión media, que llevaba puestos un par de zapatillas de deporte muy nuevas, a juzgar por los chirridos que producían. Éste olía intensamente a cigarrillos mentolados con –Sherlock olfateó el aire – el subyacente aroma de un jabón barato. ¿Acaso no había mas bancos en todo el parque? ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que ir y sentarse en _su _banco?

Haría a John escribir sobre ello en su blog, decidió. Claramente Regent's Park necesitaba desesperadamente asientos adicionales. Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en el pecho malhumorado, decidido a ignorar al hombre; parecía que tener un banco para ti solo en un buen día era pedir demasiado.

Una conmoción llegaba desde el puente, se dio cuenta girando la cabeza en aquella dirección. Pudo oír unos cuantos gritos de "¡Eh!" y "¡Mira por donde vas!" como si alguien se estuviese abriendo paso a través. ¿Quizá fuese algún carterista que había sido localizado? Sherlock se preguntaba si vendría en su dirección, y en caso de que lo hiciera, si sería capaz de anticipar el tiempo suficiente para alargar la pierna y hacerle tropezar. Se enderezó en el asiento y focalizó su atención en el puente, registrando en segundo plano que el intruso en su banco se estaba levantando.

"Sherlock!" Era de John la voz que oía, y ahora pasos corriendo a lo largo del camino, pero solo un par de pies, así que John no estaba persiguiendo a nadie. No solo corría, se apresuraba. ¿Por qué se apresuraba?

Comenzó a levantarse pero la voz de John le llegó de nuevo, mucho mas cerca esta vez. "¡Sherlock! ¡Quédate sentado!"

Segundos después John estaba allí, parándose en seco frente a él y manteniéndole en su lugar con una mano firme sobre su hombro. John empezó a hablar, pero claramente a otra persona – hablaba por teléfono.

"Se dirige al oeste, lejos del Puente Clarence, hacia la parte sur del lago de las barcas. ¡Moveos!"

Había un fuerte olor a café. Sherlock estiró el brazo – los vaqueros de John estaban húmedos justo por encima de las rodillas, el material aún caliente.

"¿Dónde coño está tu gente?" Nunca había escuchado a John tan enfadado. "No, no voy a dejarle. Espera."

La mano de John se movió hasta su codo. "Arriba, Sherlock." No era una petición; la mano tiraba para ponerle de pie y después hacia un lado, rodeando el final del banco. "Hacia atrás." John le ordenó, empujando y girándole de manera que Sherlock estuviese de espaldas al agua. John seguía empujándole, hacia delante ahora, entre los escasos arboles que sabia que rodeaban el parque.

"John, ¿qué…?"

"En un minuto, Sherlock. ¡Solo muévete!"

No le gustaba esto. John no le guiaba como normalmente, simplemente empujaba desde atrás. Se tropezó, no podía decir a donde iban. "John…"

"Confía en mi, Sherlock, por favor. Sigue andando, casi estamos."

Se dio cuenta de que John le estaba bloqueando. Estaba usando su cuerpo como escudo, por eso no se había apartado hacia un lado como normalmente. Sherlock se paró en seco.

"Dime que está pasando." Exigió, girándose para estar cara a cara, y al momento perdió el equilibrio cuando John salió disparado hacia él haciéndole retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol con un ruido sordo, aunque la mano de John se había interpuesto para proteger su cabeza. Se dio cuenta y se inclinó hacia delante para liberar la presión de sus dedos. Eso tuvo que doler.

John no dio ninguna indicación, simplemente le arrastró alrededor del árbol hasta que estaba apoyado contra el otro lado.

"¿Te tocó?" le cuestionó con urgencia. "Sherlock, el hombre del banco, ¿Tuvo algún tipo de contacto contigo? ¿Se acercó a ti? ¿Hizo algo?"

Las manos de John estaban por todo su cuerpo, quitándole las gafas, surcando a través de su pelo, revisando los lados de su cuello, y después pasando sobre su cara y bajando hacia su pecho.

"Sherlock, háblame. ¿Notaste algo? ¿La picadura de un insecto, un spray, algo?"

El pánico de John le decía mucho mas de lo que las palabras podrían haber transmitido.

"Era Moriarty," comprendió, apartando las manos de John. "Moriarty era el hombre del banco. John, ¡Podías haberle atrapado!"

Hubo un silencio corto. "Esto no fue una coincidencia, Sherlock. Nuestro equipo de vigilancia ha desaparecido – Podía haberle perseguido hasta una trampa."

Su teléfono vibró y se giró, su mano izquierda alzándose para sujetar a Sherlock contra el árbol. "¿Si?" contestó bruscamente.

Presupuso que era Mycroft o alguno de sus subordinados al aparato. Claramente algo más estaba pasando además de lo que le habían dicho – mas secretos que John le estaba escondiendo.

John hablaba de nuevo "¿Está claro? Bien. ¿El piso está limpio? Revisadlo. Si, estamos volviendo ahora." Escuchó durante un minuto. "¿Están bien?" Una pausa, y luego John habló otra vez, su voz ligeramente mas suave. "Diez minutos."

Colgó el teléfono de un golpe. "No se mas de lo que tu ya has averiguado desde que te alcancé," dijo. "No ha sido un secreto, solo una precaución y ya has tenido bastante de lo que preocuparte este último mes."

"¿Y el francotirador?" Sherlock le retó.

La vacilación de John fue fugaz. "No había francotirador, está despejado." Contestó.

A Sherlock no le engañaba. "Pero tu pensaste que lo había, o que podría haberlo." Apuntó. "Mycroft me dijo lo de la piscina. Pensaste que podría haber un tirador de nuevo, y tu eres un excelente tirador. Dedujiste donde podría estar en caso de que lo hubieses y bloqueaste su línea hacia mi – por eso no perseguiste a Moriarty, no porque estuvieses asustado de una trampa."

John estaba callado y Sherlock podía casi sentirle sufrir. "¿Estás listo para irnos?" preguntó finalmente.

"John…" Sherlock comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

"Podemos hablar cuando lleguemos a casa, si quieres," dijo John. "Pero necesitamos irnos – quiero que te metas en la ducha, por si acaso."

Sherlock arqueó las cejas de forma sugerente.

"¡Oh, que demonios!" Exclamó John. "Me vas a torturar con esto, ¿Verdad?"

Sherlock sonrió, y tomó su brazo sin decir nada.

* * *

Una hora después, John estaba de vuelta en su salón, bebiendo una taza de te y considerando lo que había pasado. El equipo de vigilancia desaparecido había sido localizado, gracias a Dios solo inconscientes, pero Moriarty había huido cuando llegaron los refuerzos. Habían encontrado el abrigo largo que había llevado puesto, metido en una papelera, pero el hombre se había desvanecido.

Sherlock seguía firme en que Moriarty no había entrado en contacto con él para nada, había permanecido en su lado del banco, por lo que los peores miedos de John se disiparon de alguna manera, aunque había insistido en lo de la ducha. No podía entender por qué Moriarty había ido tan lejos, se había arriesgado sin ningún motivo aparente. Después de todo, John podía haberle atrapado hoy - ¿Por qué arriesgarse? No tenía ningún sentido.

Tomó otro sorbo de té y miró por la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que un ruído le hizo girarse y escupir el té, tosiendo, el té por todos los lados arruinando su jersey.

Sherlock estaba parado en la puerta, solo cubierto por una toalla.

Una toalla pequeña, John apuntó, que colgaba peligrosamente baja en sus estrechas caderas. Si John hubiese tenido alguna esperanza de poder meter sus sentimientos de nuevo en su caja y volver al "modo doctor", esa esperanza estaba ahora verdaderamente bien destruída.

"¡Sherlock!" protestó, instando a sus piernas a girarle, de cara a la ventana. Pero no parecían estarle escuchando. "Demonios, ¿Estás intentando matarme?"

Sus ojos recorrieron la alta, delgada figura frente a él, quedándose con cada detalle. Había visto a Sherlock medio desnudo antes, por supuesto, incluso había ayudado a bañarle un par de veces en el hospital, pero había sido escrupulosamente cuidadoso de no mirar, de ni siquiera pensar.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Sherlock sabía como se sentía y aun así se plantó delante de el con solo una toalla puesta. Una toalla pequeña. ¿ A que demonios estaba jugando?

"¿Ésta es tu idea de una broma?" preguntó.

Sherlock parecía sorprendido. "No, John," dijo. "Pensé que esto era lo que querías."

"¿Lo que yo…?" John repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto es una recompensa, ¿No? ¿Un show gratuito para decir "gracias" por bloquear a un francotirador inexistente?"

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Estas enfadado."

John suspiró, sintiéndose exhausto de repente. "Correcto." Su mano aún palpitaba del impacto con el árbol y sus piernas ardían por donde el café las había escaldado. Había tenido una de las experiencias mas aterradoras de su vida, viendo a Moriarty tan cerca de Sherlock y estando demasiado lejos para hacer algo al respecto, y ahora que el peligro había pasado, llevándose la adrenalina con él, dejando su cuerpo agotado y dolorido.

Depositó su taza en la mesa y se sentó pesadamente, dejando caer la cabeza y frotándose los ojos.

"Es tu turno de ducharte." La voz de Sherlock llegaba desde mucho mas cerca de lo que John esperaba y alzó la vista, sorprendido. De verdad, el hombre se movía como un gato, ya estaba justo al lado de la butaca de John apoyándose en el reposabrazos,la toalla abriéndose distraídamente.

"Tienes café en los vaqueros y," se inclinó hacia delante, olfateando. "té en el jersey. Dame la mano."

John obedeció automáticamente, la mitad de su mente preguntándose que demonios hacía Sherlock, y la otra mitad simplemente aceptando que le ordenase, con cierto alivio. Los dedos de Sherlock recorrían delicadamente sus nudillos amoratados, sintiendo donde la piel estaba herida, las articulaciones hinchadas.

"¿Esto no necesita tratamiento?" preguntó, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

John negó con la cabeza, y se lo recordó a si mismo. "No, estaré bien, no hay nada roto," dijo. " Le pondré un poco de antiséptico después."

"¿Y tus piernas? ¿Están quemadas? ¿Derramaste los cafés o sólo algunas gotas?"

"Sinceramente, creo que simplemente los dejé caer," John contestó, sin querer pensar mas en ello.

Sherlock frunció la boca. "Ve a darte una ducha, una fría, mientras yo me visto." le aconsejó. "Luego vuelve aquí para que podamos curar tus piernas y tu mano."

Sus dedos todavía acariciaban los nudillos de John mientras continuaba. "Luego podemos pedir comida para llevar y poner una de esas ridículas tertulias, y puedes describirme los raros ejemplos de humanidad que voluntariamente se someten a tal mofa."

Sonrió a John. "¿Cómo suena eso?"

John exhaló un suspiro, dejando ir parte del estrés del dia el él. "Suena perfecto." dijo.

* * *

Nueva actualización, esta vez muy pronto! Espero que os guste, aunque este capítulo sea mas corto. ¡Se agradecen las reviews, follows y demás! :D


End file.
